The Color of Purple
by ICantFindAnotherName
Summary: Boboiboy and his team are doing simple mission, when everything goes wrong. Two of them are stranded; one is badly injured and other has to make dire decision to survive...


Disclaimer: Boboiboy Galaxy Monsta

warning: **canon divergent** , whacky grammar, badly titled, some ooc-ness (maybe), non beta-ed, written with mobile app.

A/N: written before i watched episode 7. more explaination in the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

.

there'sshouldbelinehere

.

The Purple Color

chapter 1: prolog

"Lightning Blade!"

"Shadow Hands!"

As soon as Fang said it, Boboiboy Lightning is about to evade the attack usually used to trap enemies. But instead he saws it encircling Fang like a protective whip while Fang stand still, waiting for an attack. Boboiboy Lightning starts with a quick dash using his Lightning Speed towards Fang with thunder swords in both of his hands. If Fang doesn't initiate an attack, he will.

Boboiboy Lightning attacks, Fang only straighten his stance but still unmoving nonetheless. "Lightning Blade Slash!" is perfectly caught by shadow hands. Seeing an opening, Fang attacks his left side. Boboiboy Lightning is quick enough to draw his left blade to deflect Fang's attack. Clearly at disadvantage, he changes to his Wind form and instantly makes a wind barrier. Fang is forced to retreat if he doesn't want to get sliced by the brutal wind. Boboiboy Wind smirks and fly up above to make up some distances before launching another attack.

"Wind Spheres!"

Fang evades all of the attacks with little to no effort and summons Shadow Eagle while at it to initiate aerial combat. But Boboiboy Wind has predicted it and prepared an attack where his Wind Sphere sticks to his hands. He attacks Fang before the boy is completely airborne.

Fang quickly reacts. He warps both of his hands with his shadow power and confronts Boboiboy Wind without backing off. Boboiboy Wind can predict how his opponent will evade the attack before countering him. What he can't predict is when Fang, instead of evading, takes the attack with his left shadow armored hand before punch him on the stomach with his right shadow enhanced hand. Boboiboy Wind gasps as air got knocked out of his lungs and he falls with rapid speed to the earth.

"Shadow Eagle, after him!"

Boboiboy Wind can hear Fang shouts, quickly realizing him that he can't just leisurely fall. Shadow Eagle dives down toward him, but he quickly transforms to Boboiboy Earth. He forms a barrier that envelops him to block the attack and to protect him from his rough emergency landing. It's not exactly smooth, but he can stand right after the fall. He didn't see Fang riding the Shadow Eagle earlier, it means Fang have landed first to prepare yet another surprise attack. Fortunately, the area now filled with hanging dust created by his messy landing so Fang can't see him. Unfortunately, it applies the same with him.

"Shadow Finger Prick!"

The sound of something slicing through the air reaches Boboiboy Earth fast enough and he slams his fist to the ground, creating a vertical earth barrier in the nick of time. The attack isn't as strong as Boboiboy Earth thought, it doesn't even leave a deep crack as it usually takes more effort to block it. Boboiboy Earth gasps in panic, does Fang hurt badly because of his previous attack? Boboiboy Earth runs past the barrier fast and sees Fang in the midst of parted dust, smiling. The moment he realizes Fang's shadow is stretched so far to his footing and he has fallen to his rival's trap, it is all too late.

"Shadow Grasp!"

Before he can react, multiple shadowy hands instantly surround him and warp him in a tight grip. He can't move at all and becomes an easy prey.

"Got you now. Shadow Tiger!"

Boboiboy Earth sees Fang joins his hands to form a shadow of a tiger to summon it in a thick black aura and bloodshot red eyes. He also sees that Fang's left glove is torn because of his previous wind attack… oh shit, don't say that reddish color he sees is actually blood. And now Boboiboy Earth also sees Shadow Tiger is on its way to lunge at him in full speed.

"That's enough!" A stern voice stops them almost immediately. A large hologram screen lights up in front of them, revealing Ciciko, Yaya, Ying, and Gopal in the main room. "Time's up."

"Ha! I won!" Fang shouts victoriously. Shadow Tiger slowly dissipates beside him and his shadow gasp disappears. Boboiboy grunts as he returns to his original form, while Fang still pumping his right fist in the air triumphantly. "You got caught in my trap and can't move. It's my win."

Boboiboy huffs. The defeat doesn't annoy him, but Fang's smugness and cockiness doesn't sit right with him. Especially after the worry he felt for him. "Yeah, yeah."

"Oh? I didn't know you are a sore loser, Boboiboy." Fang smirks with mocking tone.

"I'm not." Boboiboy stated, fixing his misplaced hat. "And, do you forget i was winning the previous match? You just make the score even, not exactly win."

"Not for long. For round three, make it infinite time mode!"

"Hey, have you forgotten the last time you guys used infinity mode? Both of you battled all day!" Ying says curtly.

Fang scoffs, and Boboiboy chuckles nervously. He can still remember it very well, the battle and the scold. Since then they are never allowed to use infinite time mode, and the battle strictly is set for only an hour. Sometimes they use particular area where they need strategy and disguise to attack when a simple spar isn't enough for them.

"Too much training isn't good anyway, Boboiboy. Instead of strengthen the body, it could just tire and strain it." Yaya supports with motherly tone she always uses. Well, nothing can be said about that. Boboiboy can only sigh in defeat.

"Okay…"

"Haha, you should just listen to Yaya, Boboiboy, and take step behind me!" says Gopal proudly. "No excessive training, and enjoy the holiday to the fullest."

"More like no training at all." Boboiboy rolls his eyes, and of course Gopal can only smile sheepishly.

"Just the usual mode then. Don't worry, I'll let you choose the field this time." Fang crosses his hand in front of his chest (successfully hiding his injured left hand from the screen, Boboiboy notes) with cheeky smile on his pale face. "I kinda feel bad, after all."

"Don't say you're going easy on me when you lose."

"Keep telling yourself that, loser."

"I'll make you taste your own words and defeat for bonus."

"Why don't you, now?!"

"With pleasure!"

"Enough!" Ciciko barks loudly, abruptly stopping them. Even Yaya, Ying and Gopal flinch on their place. "It is true that both of you were great, but sadly also CARELESS. Boboiboy, you shouldn't hesitate even though your enemy is injured. Fang, injury caused by the enemy is fatal, yet you deliberately took it when you can just dodge it. In the real battle, you can't show neither softness nor weakness! Understood?"

"Yes, Commander." Boboiboy murmurs softly, while Fang whispers a stubborn 'but I won' that Boboiboy barely catches.

"That's all for today. You both can rest and enjoy the holiday." Ciciko dismisses them with smile. Ciciko's sometimes a bit stern, but Boboiboy knows it's because of the military system. Deep down Ciciko is a nice and dependable superior (and also funny, when he starts dancing and singing that TAPOS song. Really.)

Boboiboy and Fang give a spry salute, then the screen's gone. The sky and earth blur before disappearing completely, revealing a blindingly white room. No matter how many times he has been there, Boboiboy can never be comfortable in the inactive Hologram Room. It is just so big and plain and… empty. There's a smaller one actually, but it was Fang's turn to choose the area and his rival happens to love battling in wide area which favors him.

And talking about his rival…

"Happy that much, aren't ya?" says Boboiboy on their way of the HoloRoom (that place is huge, I tell you) seeing how bright Fang's smile is. The smile isn't bad at all, given how rare the owner does it outside when eating carrot doughnut. In fact, it's nice to have Fang smile instead of his usual flat expression or occasional angry scoff or default smug grin. But after defeating him? Not nice at all.

"Actually, yeah, I'm just that happy." There goes the smile and here comes the insulting smug face. Boboiboy only rolls his eyes, he's too tired to argue. "But I'm happier because I think I finally can handle close-combat rather nicely."

Boboiboy nods rather dumbly, partly because he doesn't expect Fang to actually elaborate his feeling. Well, now that he thinks about it, it's true that Fang could hardly handle close-combat in the past, or rather, he rarely used his own body at all to attack. He usually relies on his shadow power; summoning shadow animals and commands them to attack for him, or launch a long-range attack such as Shadow Finger Prick… which is kind of a waste since he is extremely agile and fast to react.

And in last battle, Fang noticeably tried to be more frontal and didn't even hesitate to actually throw a punch (even though it was wrapped in his shadow power). Boboiboy rubs his stomach where he still can feel ghostly pain there. It was certainly effective, Boboiboy might be frank and praise his rival. However…

"No, you don't. You hurt yourself." Boboiboy says in low tone. Fang stops on his track, staring at him with wide eyes. Even Boboiboy himself is surprised hearing his own voice like that, but that isn't the issue here. "You shouldn't have gone that far."

Fang blinks a few times, and scoffs quietly soon after. "You mean that time? I somewhat did that spontaneously, but hey it worked. Gotta say it was worth the punch I gave to you."

"But you. Hurt. Yourself." Boboiboy repeats. Something feels off and it makes quite a tight knot in his stomach and tinge of ache inside his heart, when he remembers the attack. Fang needs to stop doing that.

"Heh, just a small injury. Don't flatter yourself." Says Fang curtly and he just shrugs, like he doesn't care.

"Small injury, eh?" Boboiboy quickly catches Fang's left hand and lift in in air just between their face. Now it's clear that the shadow power didn't protect Fang's hand completely, proven by the severely nicked fingerless glove. There a lot of small cuts in visible area, even some of it are bleeding. And judging from how Fang flinches and winces, it must be sprained. "How do you call this a small injury? You have to go to infirmary! And you better listen to Ciciko. Don't do this again."

"Let go," Fang yanks Boboiboy's grip away in jerking motion. "Who are you to tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want!"

"I'm just worried about you!"

"Well you don't have to." Fang spats the word with so much malice, expression is tight kind of neutral and his eyes narrows at him. But what strikes him is the hurt in that voice, masked by the stubbornness and pride. "I won. That's what matters."

Fang huffs and walks off with much faster step than before. Boboiboy only stares at Fang's distant back that shortly disappears around the corner, and sighs. Of course, what is it again that makes them can't get along each other? Fang's stubbornness and pride, he concludes.

But maybe he's a bit overreacting too there. But there's nothing wrong with worrying over your friend, isn't it?

.

there'slinehereok

.

Fang walks tensely to his room. He doesn't bother to open the door as it opens automatically when it senses his presence. As soon as he enters, he carefully takes off the worn fingerless glove and his Powerband then lift his wristband up to his bicep. His left arm falls limp on his side when he takes the first-aid kit. He cleans the bleeding cuts before taking out somekind of balm. Fang sits on his bed and slowly applies the balm to his left hand, while trying his best not to let any noise escapes his mouth because it doesn't freaking hurt. The sting feeling only lasts less than a second anyway, replaced by a weird feeling when he can feel the tissues moves and stiches together, completely healing itself. Mostly feels all tingly and a bit itchy. But still weird.

In an instant, all those small cuts Boboiboy exaggerated so much are gone. Leave it to alien's technologies to heal petty wound like that. Though, he can't be so sure about internal injury. Fang stares at his pale wrist, before trying to move it and feeling pain shot up. Okay, bad move. Don't do that, he notes.

It wasn't this hurt before, maybe the adrenaline rush has finally worn off. He takes a deep breath, feeling the tiredness and nice ache (except around his wrist, which is anything but nice) after training catches up to him. Sparring with his rival is always thrilling and exciting. There aren't much of a challenge out there, even in his years in galaxy. And of course, it's only applied if he excludes Captain Kaizo (yeah, although he is no longer under Captain Kaizo's command, he finds it hard to take off the habit).

Fang finds himself reminded of his big brother. Of his intense training. Of his principle about battle and victory.

Then he finds himself remembering Boboiboy's expression. His eyes screamed concernment and his word sounded dead serious.

 _"But you. Hurt. Yourself."_

Fang frowns.

"I won… what the heck is his problem?" Fang lets himself fall onto the bed with devastating sigh, forgetting to be careful and a hiss finally escapes his lips. But then it wasn't the thing lingering in his head now. "What… is he upset? … because he lost to me? Nah, if he was then he would've done that long ago—" and it's kind of my thing anyway, Fang adds in the safety of his own private mind. "Jealous? He doesn't want me to be stronger? That doesn't make any sense…"

 _"I'm just worried about you!"_

Fang visibly flinches at that. Really? Boboiboy, is worried about him? Why does Boboiboy have to worry about him? Does Boboiboy think he isn't strong enough?

The powerband that was conveniently placed right beside his ear suddenly rings and catches him off guard, successfully stopping his train of thought. 'It's better be important.' He scrambles to take the watch and to his surprise, Yaya's name shows on the little screen.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your break time, Fang." Yaya's apologetic face appears, making Fang tries to look less annoyed.

"No, it's okay," says him almost sincerely. "What's wrong?"

"You might wanna go to Command Room now, Captain Kaizo is on the line."

 _'Big Brother?'_ , Fang's eyebrows furrow. "I will come right away. Thanks."

"You're welcome. See ya!"

End of the line. Questions still linger but Fang discards it to the back of his mind, he will know once he's there anyway, and pushes himself off the bed. He takes spare glove from the drawer and puts it on, then his wristband and lastly his powerband while trying his best not to move it too much.

Fang stares at his left hand and frowns. The combination of his glove and his wristband successfully hides the bruise, but putting powerband there gives quite a pressure there. Not that it hurts (except it does), he just simply knows that wounds need to be dealt with utmost care. If he bothers to change the place he will be easily noticed and he already had enough of being fussed over by Boboiboy.

Fang, with heavy heart, straps the watche and leaves the room anyway.

When Fang arrives at Command Room, Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Commander Ciciko (or Kokoci, whatever) have gathered. He enters without greeting whatsoever like usual. Boboiboy snaps his head at him, eyeing his left arm. Fang glares at him in silent threat. _Don't bring it up here_.

"Took you long enough. What, you lost or something?"

Gopal's teasing breaks the staring competition between them. Fang redirects his glare to Gopal with much more venom. "Shut it, before I make you."

"What's up with him?" Gopal leans to whisper to Boboiboy, although loud enough for Fang to hear it.

Boboiboy only shrugs innocently with murmured 'dunno', like they didn't have argued back then. Boboiboy returns his attention to the big screen, so Fang does just that.

"Everyone's here. So Captain Kaizo, why do you call this ship?" Commander Ciciko asks, directly to the point. Maybe Fang misses the greeting and idle chat, if there was ever one.

"I call to inform you about training mission." Captain Kaizo answers without missing a beat. It has been quite a long time since Fang last met him, and there's nothing changes much. Same hardness, same arrogance, same brother.

"Training mission?" Ying's question is just same as her friends', Fang can tell from their expressions.

"That is a freelance mission that can be taken in your day off. The task varies from a simple gathering all kinds of ingredients or arresting bad alien even fugitive," Commander Ciciko explains calmly. "The mission itself isn't that hard, but it plays a lot in criteria and rules that increase its difficulty and, later on, the skill of ones taking it. The mission can be taken as many as you like, thus the name Training Mission."

" _Dey!_ Why do we have to do mission on our day off? Holiday means no jobs, no works!" Gopal protests in disgust, like that is the most stupid thing in this whole universe.

Fang rolls his eyes. "Well, some of us spend their time better than you."

"What could be better than spending it doing nothing?" asks Gopal looking genuinely puzzled and Fang almost believe he's actually serious about his question.

It sure is easy to be like that. He can't relax, not when he can be stronger. Not before he gets the recognition he deserves. "Never mind," Fang swing his right hand dismissively and gets his attention back to his brother. "Is there any new level 3 mission, Captain?"

Captain Kaizo doesn't say anything at the first second, like assessing whatever he sees with those knowing-all eyes. Fang has to fight the urge to hide his left arm. Fortunately, the silent stays only for a second (shorter than he actually feels) and Captain Kaizo answers, "Level 3 mission hasn't been updated, not until you're getting higher ranks."

"Hah, level 3? Sounds like low-level," Boboiboy sneers at Fang with that shit-eating grin. "Does that level require us to wear mushroom helmet?"

"Ppfft—"

"IT WAS A SAFETY HELMET!" Fang yells loudly. Boboiboy and others burst out laughing almost immediately. He wonders if that jerk was actually worried about him half an hour ago.

"The hardest level 3 mission requires you to defeat a rock alien with diamond-like hard body that can spew lava, in a planet where literally everything is unstable and a smallest vibration alone in each component will result in an explosion of enormous destructive power. Solo." Captain Kaizo explains like it's nothing, but that stops the laughter almost immediately. Fang smiles satisfyingly, watching how Boboiboy's and others' jaw drop comically. Hah, low-level they said. "If that sounds easy for you, maybe the next level will oppose more of a challenge."

"Ahaha, thank you no, thank you, sir." Yaya laugh nervously, sending an awkward glace toward Ying who nods vigorously. Meanwhile, Gopal looks like he is about to pass out standing.

"Eeehm… Is there any easier mission?" asks Boboiboy after he recovers from earlier shock. Fang stifles his own laughter now.

Captain Kaizo hums in consideration. "Hmm, all of you are indeed new in this troops, I believe I have the right mission."

A planet that Fang never sees before appears in the monitor. The planet is dominated by different shades of bluish hue. There are dark blue curves in few places and the planet somehow radiates light purple glow. There are two layers of flat, thin rings can be seen circling the planet with bright blue color. Well, that's an interestingly beautiful planet. He wonders what kind of alien lives there and what kind of challenge he can get. He can't hope too much though, if it's mission for Boboiboy and co. then it can't be higher than him.

"This is training mission level 2. You have to gather medical sources in that planet." See?

Ying hesitates. "Level 2? Shouldn't newbie like us start at level 1?"

"With your power and skill, level 1 will be too easy. I believe this level isn't that hard anyway, at least it will be enough for warming-up and try-out."

"So, we just need to take it and that's all?" asks Yaya still looking unsure.

"Hmm, maybe you will encounter some of the native alien there. I know it won't be a problem."

"Na-Native alien…?" Gopal is trembling in fear.

"You can check all the details in mission tablet yourself."

Fang huffs in disinterest. Even though it's a mission he never heard before, it's still lower than his actual level. Fang doubt it can be much of a challenge he needs. Boboiboy and others can take it for all he cares. He's taking level 3 mission even if he will be alone. That's how it usually be anyway.

"Okay, I think I will give it a try." Says Boboiboy with confidence, seemingly almost giving Gopal a heart attack.

"Dey! Why do you take it? You've sparred before!"

"It sounds interesting!"

"It's anything but that! How can you say it sounds interesting? Did you eat Yaya's biscuit?!" Gopal gasps right after finishing his sentence, clasping his big mouth.

"What's wrong with my biscuit?" Yaya tilts her head, oblivious as always.

"No-Nothing! I'm trying to say maybe your biscuit gives him too much energy to do another training!"

"Nice safe." Praises Ying flatly, complete with sarcasm, and Fang can't agree more for once.

"Gopal, I just want to train my new power so I can use it more freely in the battle," Boboiboy explains calmly. "And I do want to make certain someone eats his own word." Boboiboy stares Fang in the eyes, looking determined and fiery. Well, that's a look he likes. Maybe he can see new thing in next sparring session, he has been itching to fight that new power anyway. He can't lose.

"Captain, let me do mission level 3." Fang says in confidence.

"WHAT! You want to fight that rock alien?!" Fang has to cover his ear when Gopal says, scratch that, screeches at him, while the others stare at him like he has grown another head. Boboiboy though, if that guy can shoot laser from his eyes, solely because of that intensity of a stare, Fang should be dead by now.

"Of course not. I'm just re-doing missions I've completed." He clarifies, and that explanation isn't for Boboiboy and those disapproving eyes. That's the highest rank mission in the level, and he's not dumb for challenging that when he's still in the middle rank. And, he has to admit, there are a few of mission he completed badly. He can fix it while safely try his new strategy in familiar mission, and maybe even come up with new technique.

"No, you cannot," Captain Kaizo curtly says and before Fang can ask, he explains further. "I order you to execute that mission with them as a team, Pang. They are indeed strong, but this is still their first time doing this kind of mission. Beginner is beginner, after all."

"Bu-but Captain…! They are strong enough and you said they can do that mission," Fang argues, panicking even. "I don't want to babysit them!"

"HEY!" Comes the angry barks from behind.

"Hmm, according to the data I've got, they were lost in the forbidden area in their way to Space Station TAPOPS—" Fang can hear someone's silent grumbles towards certain someone that isn't in the room. "—and they were mistaking local alien's egg as Power Sphere on their first ever mission on Gurunda Planet," another grumble can be heard and from the look of it, Gopal's must be at fault. Now Fang wants to join the fray. "Beginner is beginner. And you have to accompany them." Captain Kaizo finishes with stern voice and glare, signaling its inviolable finality.

Fang's shoulder slumps and he lowers his gaze, sighing a defeated "Yes, Captain." Of course he can't win over Captain Kaizo. His brother is always right, and will always be.

"Good. I've sent the data. Go when all of you are ready."

"Wey, wey! Hold on there, Boboiboy said he wants to go, not us!" Gopal screeches franticly while glancing towards Yaya and Ying for support.

"Actually, we won't mind a little practice." Answer Yaya with smile.

"Yeah! I'm bored here anyway, and training mission sounds challenging." Ying adds, beaming. Fang silently agree, the vast starry scenery's getting old fast after a while in space. Heck, now he even misses Earth's blue sky.

"Aaah! I'm not coming! You guys go, I'll stay here and enjoy the holiday like normal people should do."

"Ah, this mission has special task on it, well aren't you guys lucky." The forgotten Commander Ciciko chirps suddenly, looking at the mission tablet.

"What's special task?" Boboiboy asks curiously.

"It is like a mission inside the mission." He explains. "Some missions have it, and it'll pay you for— "

"I'M IN!" Gopal blurts out, yelling loudly. "Come on Boboiboy, you sluggard. You can't just sit leisurely even though you're on vacation. Now move your lazy ass and get into action! Money— mission is waiting for us!" After saying those absurd things, Gopal storms out the Command Room and disappears around the corner, presumably to find Ochobot.

"Ugh, not again…" Boboiboy groans and grabs the mission tablet proffered by Commander Ciciko before catching up to Gopal. Ying and Yaya soon follow, excuse themselves before doing so (polite and tactful as ever, comparing to his other friends). Fang sighs, he really should be looking after them huh… It'll be boring if not troublesome.

He gives a brief salute to his Captain and Commander, and turning his back to quit the room.

"Pang."

He didn't expect Captain Kaizo's call at all. His step stops midway and he turns around, waiting for whatever his brother is about to say. Is it an order to execute the mission without fail and flawlessly? Or, dare he thinks, to be careful? Hah, that's unlikely. Not because his brother doesn't ever worry about him, but because he never had to. Captain Kaizo knows he definitely will do all oft the above. There's no need to state the obvious.

Even his brother believes he is strong, why doesn't Boboiboy?

Fang quickly dismisses the intrusive thought and focus his attention to Captain Kaizo.

He waits, but nothing comes. Captain Kaizo stares at him, assessing him like hawk to his prey, again. This time longer, making Fang shifts uncomfortably under that heavy gaze, feeling naked and unconsciously hiding his left arm. Does his brother know about his left hand? Even though he managed to cover it up so neatly? Is he behaving suspiciously?

Fang glances at Commander Ciciko. The square-headed alien looks confused and furrowed his non-existence eyebrows, looking at him and Captain Kaizo in curious glance but wisely doesn't say anything. Did Commander tell his brother about his injury? What's up with people and aliens fussing around his injury?

Fang tries to mask the tension mixed in his voice when he throws "is there something wrong, Captain?" into the silent Captain Kaizo is persistently keeping, but, alas, he instead sounds meek and nervous. Dang it.

The Captain narrows his eyes a brief second before finally, oh _finally_ , says in unreadable expression, "it's nothing. You are dismissed."

.

there'slineheretoo

.

A/N: aaannnnddd finally, a story that had been sitting in my draft for A YEAR had set off. Phew, i'm shamelessly relieved. cuz, y'know, 3 discontinued stories and still had guts to start another one... *shrug*

this is a story popped up in my head waaayy before episode episode 7 of Boboiboy Galaxy. it went more and more branched from the storyline as more episodes came. i dont have time and resource to make changes to fit the storyline, so just think this as canon-divergent.

i think Fang is almost always downplayed by the plot to, y'know, show how powerful and great Boboiboy is (hold the hate comment, i still like him i swear! and i know it's justifiable cuz Boboiboy the main character, duh). More over in the season finale (and pretty much the whole season TT), i just NEED to make something. i have an idea, but also remembered i have a year-old unused draft. kinda hastily put them together, and VOILA: an outdated fic :P

this fic is dedicated to Fang, my underapprecited cinnamon roll. i'm gonna wreck him bad tho lol

thanks for reading! i'll try to update regularly (pray with me pls ಥಥ) Dont forget to leave a review, those are my blood and addiction. Bahasa Indonesia ver. should be out soon.

Bye-o~


End file.
